The embodiments disclosed within this specification relate to integration of electronic messaging systems with other types of communication systems. More particularly, the embodiments relate to automating a telephone call to a contact with whom a text based electronic communication is exchanged.
The use of electronic messaging, for example electronic mail (e-mail) and text messaging, has grown to an extent that electronic messaging is now ubiquitous throughout most of the industrialized world. For example, approximately 80% of the U.S. population uses e-mail at least time-to-time. Nonetheless, telecommunication still is a popular means for communicating. Although most information that is verbally communicated during a telephone conversation may otherwise be communicated via e-mail or text messaging, it is often the case that speaking over the telephone is a more efficient mode for exchanging ideas. In other words, it is often quicker for people to exchange their thoughts verbally rather than in writing.
Notwithstanding, when a telephone call us to be placed, the contact placing the call may not have the telephone number memorized. In such instances, the contact usually is tasked with looking up the telephone number either in a telephone book or in a contact management system. Looking up telephone numbers in this manner is somewhat inconvenient.